Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for iOS and Android devices. Sypnopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! • COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! • JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! • MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Characters ''Mickey Mouse'' Classic *Mickey Mouse *Polka Dot Minnie *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar Rare *Blue Dress Minnie *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pete Epic *Pluto *Willie the Giant Secret Characters *Mortimer Mouse *Chip and Dale ''Zootopia'' Classic *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Bellwether *Finnick *Mayor Lionheart *Mr. Otterton *Mr. Manchas *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Rare *Flash *Gazelle *Chief Bogo *Doug Epic *Clawhauser *Mr. Big Secret Characters *Ele-Finnick *Gideon Grey ''Toy Story'' Series Classic *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Slinky Dog *Green Army Man *Trixie *Janey Doll Rare *Rex *Emperor Zurg *Bo Peep Epic *Bullseye *Wheezy *Babyhead Secret Characters *Jessie (secret character) *Lenny (secret character) *Stinky Pete (secret character) Legendary *Hamm (IAP-only character, adds red coins worth 5x for all characters & doubles ad payout to 40 coins) Non-playable *Little Green Man *R.C. ''The Lion King'' Classic *Simba *Nala *Shenzi *Banzai *Ostrich *Grub Rare *Adult Simba *Zazu *Rafiki Epic *Timon *Pumbaa Secret Characters *Hippo *Giraffe Non-playable *Wildebeests (non-playable) ''Tangled'' *Rapunzel/Braided Rapunzel *Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Mother Gothel (secret character) *Hook Hand *Vladimir *Attila *Ulf *The Stabbington Brothers *King Frederic (secret character) *The Captain of the Guards (secret character) ''Inside Out'' *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Disgust *Bing Bong *Imaginary Boyfriend (also non-playable) *Brain Worker *Dave *Paula *Bobby (secret character) *Fritz (secret character) ''Wreck-It Ralph'' *Wreck-It Ralph/Hero's Duty Ralph *Surge Protector *Vanellope von Schweetz/Princess Vanellope *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *King Candy *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter (secret character) *Gene *Mary (secret character) *Don (secret character) *Deanna *Sugar Rush Racers (non-playable) *Cy-Bug (non-playable, the threat) ''Big Hero 6'' *Hiro Hamada/Super Suit Hiro *Baymax *Wasabi/Super Suit Wasabi *Go Go Tomago/Super Suit Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon/Super Suit Honey Lemon *Fred/Super Suit Fred (secret characters *Alistair Krei (secret character) Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Gargoyle *Prof. Phineas Plump *Armor *Executioner *Butler *Maid *Caretaker & Dog *Spider *Sally Slater Locations *Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 *San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 *The Haunted Mansion from the movie *Pride Lands from The Lion King *Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph *Tundratown from Zootopia *Unknown Location from Tangled 8 Bit themes *"The Mickey Mouse March" - The Mickey Mouse Club '' *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - ''Toy Story *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia Gallery Promotional Material Disney_Crossy_Road_1.jpg|Mickey on Disney Crossy Road Disney_Crossy_Road_2.jpg|Donald on Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road 3.jpg|Mickey running on Disney Crossy Road 52e9940f6e8d4dd868a283c4_24056be9.jpeg|Minnie on Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg|Many characters from Disney Crossy Road Disney_Crossy_Road_App_Icon.png|Prototype app icon crossy.jpg|Coming soon Gameplay Disney_Crossy_Road_4.png Disney_Crossy_Road_5.png Disney_Crossy_Road_6.png Disney_Crossy_Road_7.png Disney_Crossy_Road_8.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.27 AM.png|The Toy Story environment with Buzz and Rex. Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.19 AM.png|Tundratown from Zootopia with Judy and Nick. Capture_d’écran_2016-04-05_à_7.48.10_AM.png|The Pride Lands from The Lion King with Simba and Rafiki. Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 3.27.39 PM.png|Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph with Ralph and Surge Protector. Disney Crossy Road Riley's Mind.jpg|Riley's Mind from Inside Out with Imaginary Boyfriend Videos Disney Crossy Road Official Teaser Trailer The Chicken vs. Donald Duck Category:Mobile games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Toy Story Category:Zootopia Category:The Lion King Category:Inside Out Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Big Hero 6